Love First Love
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "hmm.. kau ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu ..." "selama 3 tahun ini aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" ujar namja tinggi menjulang dengan surai coklat pada yeoja bermata rusa di hadapannya. "heeh? Tidak mungkin"teriaknya tiba-tiba. "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"ujarnya. "itu juga tidak mungkin" EXO FF HUNHAN GS


Love First Love

Cast :

HUNHAN

SELU

Genre :

Romance, school life, drama

Lenght :

One shoot

Desc :

Terinspirasi komik lagi dan lagi, cast milik tuhan dan orang tuanya, cerita Sera yang bikin

.

.

.

Kelulusan SMP ..

"hmm.. kau ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu ..."

Sang yeoja menatap lurus namja di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"selama 3 tahun ini aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" ujar namja tinggi menjulang dengan surai coklat pada yeoja bermata rusa di hadapannya.

Pemilik mata rusa itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia masih memproses perkataan itu dalam pikirannya.

"heeh? Tidak mungkin"teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Namja dengan poker facenya itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"ujarnya.

"itu juga tidak mungkin"tolak yeoja itu, sang namja hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu "baiklah,aku mengerti luhan"

Yeoja itu memperhatikan namja pemilik milky skin itu hingga punggungnya semakin jauh dan menghilang.

"maafkan aku hunnah, Baekhyun juga menyukaimu. Aku tak mungkin merebutmu darinya"ucap yeoja itu pelan, hatinya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Ia tak tau kalau akan jadi begini rasanya. Ia merasa bersalah namun entahlah degup jantungnya berpacu cepat dan tak nyaman menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang..

"yak! Sehunnah, apa ini? Kau... "

"itu pita, Luhan"jawab namja yang di panggil 'Sehunnah' itu cuek, sementara yeoja yang berada di depan tempat duduknya itu sudah berapi-api.

"aku tahu ini pita tapi kenapa kau ..."

"karena menurutku lucu"

Luhan menatap marah Sehun siap menyerang namja itu karena berani-beraninya ia melilit leher luhan dengan pita. Dan malah mengeluarkan alasan lucu.

"salah sendiri kenapa kau bengong"lanjut Sehun santai.

"yak! OH SEHUN, kau pikir aku kado atau kucing imut yang perlu kau pita seperti ini."amuk Luhan. Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawanya.

"yakk! Jangan tertawa, bagaimana melepas ini? oH sehun kesini kau.."

Sehun malah tertawa nyaring melihat Luhan. Luhan yang kesal berniat menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dada, lengan dan perut. Sehun sudah siap dengan posisi untuk terus menghindar sehingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka.

"sehun.. " suara yeoja mengusik kegiatan Luhan dan Sehun. Yeoja bermata panda itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sehun mendekat padanya. Sehun sudah mengambil tasnya, bisa di bilang yeoja itu mengajak Sehun pulang bersama.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat yakin, ia akan di tinggal oleh Sehun begitu saja. namun, baru saja melangkah dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu sebentar Tao ah"teriaknya.

Ia ke tempat Luhan yang sekarang tengah memandang keluar jendela, tanpa aba-aba ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Luhan, melepaskan pita yang dia pasangkan tanpa ijin.

"bye.."pamit Sehun pada Luhan yang merona. Sehun memamerkan senyum manisnya sebelum kembali pada poker facenya dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh bersama seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Mungkin semua orang boleh menertawakan Luhan, ia menyesali menolak Sehun di hari kelulusan SMP mereka dulu. Ia benar-benar menyesalinya karena tanpa ia sadari ia juga menyukai Sehun apalagi dengan kondisi sekelas sejak kelas 1 SMA yang membuatnya tak bisa merubah perasaannya. Dan lagi Baekhyun sahabatnya yang menyukai Sehun dulu sudah memiliki Chanyeol yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Mungkin semua orang akan menyuruh menyatakan cinta saja pada Sehun tapi jujur itu sulit karena yeoja bermata panda itu di isu kan adalah tunangan Oh Sehun.

Ya, tinggalah Luhan dengan penyesalan dan cinta terpendamnya.

.

.

"huft~ "

Keluhan lagi-lagi datang dari mulut seorang Xi Luhan, ia benar-benar merasa pusing dan badmood saat hasil tes matematikanya di bagikan. Ya, keluhannya adalah ia harus ikut kelas remedial. Sehun tersenyum geli melongok pada Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Entahlah tingkah Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyatukan pipi dengan meja itu terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah, ia tak ingin langsung pulang. Ia berjalan hingga tanpa di sadari ia berhenti pada pohon sakura besar tepat dimana tempat Sehun menyatakan perasaan padanya dulu. Ia bernostalgia sendiri. Ia ingat bagaimana konyolnya ia yang sedang curhat pada pohon sakura itu tentang kelulusannya.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura itu, ia mulai bermonolog sendiri.

"kenapa ya aku menolaknya dulu?"

"ah benar karena baekhyun menyukainya juga"

"tapi, kan baekhyun sudah memiliki Chanyeol"

Ia berflasback ria kembali ke ingatan saat ternyata malah Sehunlah yang duduk di depannya. Sehun yang dengan datar seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka menawarkan persahabatan tulus.

"ah, seandainya tidak ada Tao, mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaan padanya "

"TUHAN, KEMBALIKAN WAKTU KE SAAT ITU"teriak Luhan tiba-tiba.

"kalau kau sebegitu menyesalnya, belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh Luhan ah"interupsi sebuah suara.

Luhan tercekat menyadari suara itu adalah milik Sehun. Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Luhan langsung panik. Tidak! Katakan tidak. Luhan benar-benar panik.

"hey, ini bukumu tertinggal"

"eh?" tanggapan Luhan pada buku yang di sodorkan Sehun.

"ah, terima kasih"balas Luhan. Dan Sehun meninggalkannya lagi dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa. Luhan merasa aneh, seingatnya ia sudah memasukan bukunya.

Rona merah memenuhi wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat, Luhan benar-benar bahagia. Ternyata Sehun masih sangat perhatian padanya dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa Sehun masih mencintainya, setelah melihat buku yang ternyata adalah catatan yang di buat Sehun untuknya, apalagi membaca setiap kalimat semangat yang di tulis Sehun disana.

"Sehun, apa kau menyuruhku untuk tak menyrah?"tanya Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

"akhirnya aku bisa dengan usahaku sendiri"ucap Luhan sombong, yang membuat sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"aiss.. padahal itu berkatku juga lho"kata Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh, ia menyodorkan 2 tiket pada Sehun.

"pergilah bersama Tao, kau menyukai band itu,kan?"suruh Luhan dengan berat hati. Sehun mengecek tiket tersebut. Jujur saja, dia agak terkejut karena Luhan mengetahui band kesukaannya.

"Luhan, pergi denganku yuk!"

"mwo? Waeyo?"tanya Luhan kaget.

"karena Tao tak menyukai band ini. Mau ya?"pinta Sehun.

"baiklah"Luhan mengangguki sambil menyembunyikan raut bahagianya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak melonjak karena bahagiannya.

.

.

Sehun sudah menunggu sejak tadi, jujur saja ia benar-benar menyukai band satu ini dan lagi ini pertama kali ia bersama seorang yeoja menontonnya. Sementara, Luhan ia ragu untuk mendekat pada Sehun, ia terlalu malu padahal mereka datang pada saat bersamaan. Luhan beberapa kali mengecek penampilannya sebelum melangkah menuju Sehun yang menunggunya.

"sudah lama?"tanya Luhan yang bersembunyi dalam sweaternya tanpa melirik Sehun yang menurutnya semakin tampan dengan balutan kaus putih dan kemeja hitam di luarnya bersama topi dan juga sepatu yang menjadi favouritenya.

"tidak juga"jawab Sehun sedikit tergagap karena terpesona pada Luhan.

"kau bohong"protes Luhan.

"yang penting sekarang, ayo kita masuk" Sehun dengan seenak hatinya menggandeng Luhan. Sementara Luhan manut begitu saja.

Di dalam gedung, semua orang berdesak-desakan memilih tempat yang tepat untuk menonton.

"kau sangat menyukainya,kan? Ayo kita di depan"Luhan menarik lengan baju Sehun, namun tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol orang yang berdesakan di depannya dan hampir saja jatuh karena dorongan di depannya. Untung saja, ada Sehun yang menangkap tubuhnya. membuat Luhan tersandar ke dadanya.

Luhan merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup cepat ketika menyadari posisinya yang tepat berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa takut dan malu Sehun bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"nan gwenchana?"tanya Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan merasa merinding, lagi-lagi ia merona. Ia hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Luhan, .." panggil Sehun saat mereka berdua pulang dari konser.

"ya.. !" jawabnya riang. Tanpa menyadari kalau lagi-lagi sekarang mereka berada di bawah pohon sakura tempat Sehun pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

"tempat ini indahkan?"tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung memandang sekeliling, iya indah benar-benar indah dan memiliki kenangan.

"hunnah, apa kau mengingat tempat ini?"tanya Luhan. Sehun menganggukinya. Sungguh, Luhan ingin menanyakan ingat tentang apa. tapi, Sehun sudah memotong perkataannya.

"lain kali kita jalan lagi, bagaimana?" luhan ingin mengangguki hanya saja ia sudah sedikit kecewa pada sikap yang di tunjukan Sehun, seolah mengatakan itu masa lalu yang tak usah di ungkit sementara Luhan ingin memulai dari awal lagi.

Luhan benar-benar menangis, ia berpikir kalau Sehun akan membencinya kalau dia dengan egois membahas tentang masa itu, apalagi teringat pada Tao, yeoja baik yang selalu bersama Sehun. Ia menangis.

Sehun yang entah berpikir apa, ia langsung menyambar bibir lembut Luhan. Ia berharap itu dapat menenangkan Luhan, mungkin. Pikirannya kosong dan itu berlangsung begitu saja.

"Sehun... " Tao menatap kaget ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang bertatapan sehabis ciuman.

"ah.. maafkan aku"ucap Luhan panik, ia ingin melarikan diri. Namun tangan Sehun sudah menahannya.

"dengarkan aku dulu"

Luhan terus berontak.

"maafkan aku, aku selalu menyukaimu bahkan sudah kau tolak pun aku masih menyukaimu"ungkap Sehun yang sudah melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Luhan.

"bohong, lalu Tao.. "protes Luhan yang masih berurai air mata.

"aku tidak pacarannya, dia sepupu dan lagi Kris bisa membunuhku jika aku pacaran dengannya "bela Sehun.

Luhan menatap yeoja bermata panda itu, meminta konfirmasi. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu boleh aku menyukai Sehun?"tanya Luhan polos.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"akhh..."

Pukulan di perut,lengan dan tendangan di kaki mendarat pada tubuh Sehun dan pelakunya adalah Tao.

"selamat magnae, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau tak menjawab telponku seperti tadi, aku pergi"pamit Tao, sementara Sehun masih mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan Tao tidak main-main. Luhan pun masih cengo melihatnya.

"aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan yeoja seperti dia"kata Sehun terkekeh, dan Luhan juga terkekeh. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan ke suatu tempat. luhan hanya bisa manut.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah padang rumput di dekat sungai, tangannya tak melepas Luhan yang hanya duduk di sampingnya sambil sama-sama memandang langit.

"kenapa dulu kau bilang kita tak bisa berteman?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"habisnya Baekhyun menyukaimu makanya, mustahil."jawab Luhan bersemangat.

"darimana kau tau band kesukaanku?"

"hmm, dari Baekhyun dia sering bercerita tentangmu, mungkin sejak itu aku malah menghafal semua tentangmu"jawab Luhan yang membuat Sehun merona.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak menyukaiku saat pertama kali kita bertemu di SMA?"cicit Luhan.

"kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman karena aku yang pernah kau tolak dan masih menyukaimu berada di sampingmu. Makanya aku mati-matian menahan diri"ungkap Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu menahan diri lagi"

Cup!

Sehun merona karena tiba-tiba Luhan menciumnya. Luhan terkekeh karena tak menyangka Sehun juga bisa merona dan malu-malu, terlihat manis di matanya.

"aku menyukaimu, sangatt.. "ungkap Luhan tanpa ragu, dan Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengannya.

END

Otte?

Aneh ya? Sera rasa iya. Gak tau lah.

Sera sudah lama gak nulis sih. Maaf ya..

Jangan lupa review ya chiingu, saranghaee :*


End file.
